Dancing In The Moonlight
by Dwarfed Half Elf
Summary: Ron blurts out his feelings for Hermione to Harry, and well, Harry is not nice enough to leave it at that. PG-13 just in case, I guess for suggested content.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It's not mine. Well, the plot is. But the characters/setting, all that good stuff, is not. Alas....

Whoa, it's a little strange, but it was one of those ideas that you just have to write down, so I did, and one of my friends read it and liked it, so here you are!

Dancing in the Moonlight

I Dare You

She's just so pretty. I love watching her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not stalking her or anything. It's just, I can't stand not watching her.

It all started with Harry's dumb dare.

FLASHBACK

"So you do like her?"

"Yes!" I clamped a hand over my mouth several seconds too late.

"Ha!"

"Shove off."

"Jeepers, don't bite my head off."

"Well, you weren't supposed to know that!"

"I thought you said we told each other everything?"

"I hate you."

Harry grinned. "I've got a dare for you."

"Alright then."

"I dare you to go into the girls room at exactly 9:15."

"What!?"

"You heard me."

I know that this does not sound like a very impressive dare. You see, with me, Harry, Fred, George, Mum, Dad, Gin, Hermione, and the many guests here at Grimmauld Place, Mum wrote up a shower schedule. Isn't that stupid? It's the girls' fault, of course. Ginny takes 90 minutes in the bathroom and Mum and Hermione are no better. So, every night, at 8:00, Hermione takes her shower, and at 9:20, Ginny takes hers.

So, Harry has basically dared me to go see Hermione with little or no clothing on, which is why I was so outraged.

Of course, if I turn this down, Harry will sit here and tease me to no end for admitting that I lo-like Hermione.

At 9:15, I crept out of our room. Ginny was just closing the bathroom door behind her. I sneaked as quietly as I could down the hall. As I approached the girls' room, I heard music. It was some muggle band, I expect.

I closed my eyes, since Harry didn't specify how I went in, until I could only see through my eyelashes (so I didn't run into the door). I slowly turned the doorknob and opened my eyes wide at what I found inside.


	2. Caught in the Act

Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's such a short piece, but whatever.

Thanks to my ONLY TWO REVIEWERS!

dancerrdw – Here's the end! I'm glad you liked it!

Sykoelf – He he! Nice name!

Bklynbecca – Thanks! This is it though…I think…

Dancing In The Moonlight

**Caught In The Act**

Hermione Granger was dancing. Fully clothed, of course, with her busy hair in two perfect braids down her back. Her head was bobbing in rhythm and she sang the chorus as she leapt and skipped and seemed to fly across the room.

I smiled. But the song was dying. She was slowing too.

I shut the door quickly and winced at the noise. Then I hurried back into our room and hid, just peeking to see what she'd do.

Hermione opened the door and looked around the hallway. She didn't see me and closed the door behind her.

END FLASHBACK

And so, ever night since then, I have sneaked into their room and watched Hermione dance.

Unfortunately, tonight I knew the song, and my head began to bob and before I knew it, I was singing along.

Hermione whirled around and saw me.

"Ron!" she gasped. "Have you been spying?"

"N-no!" I stuttered. The beat of the song was still tapping in my foot. "I just wanted to-"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I admitted.

"Do you like watching me run around like an idiot?" she asked, grinning.

I sighed with relief. She wasn't going to murder me. I shook my head.

Hermione frowned. "Then why-"

"I love it. I love watching you. I love…" What was I doing? I couldn't tell _her_! No no no!

But she was looking expectantly at me.

"Iloveyou," I murmured.

"You what?"

She hadn't heard. But, she was, grinning?

"I. Love. You."

"I thought so," she whispered.

What next? Why was she blushing? Is it-Can I-Would she…

I saw her nod, ever so slightly.

And I kissed her.

* * *

And that's all folks! Thanks to ALL reviewers! And maybe, if I decide to write it from Hermione's view, I will mention MORE reviewers!


End file.
